


Louder Than Words

by LadySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Silencio Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn’t mind that no one understood how he could go from hating someone, to liking them, to loving them without speaking a single word. He didn’t mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Громче слов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520827) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



> It’s been a little while since I wrote anything Snarry, but this fic just sort of called out to me, begging to be written, the moment I read the prompt. In truth, this challenge was both easier and harder than I’d anticipated, but I enjoyed it quite a lot. I do hope the result is enjoyed as well.
> 
> For those of you who don't know: Silencio is an LJ fest (new this year) that required all submissions to be NO DIALOGUE. Not just spoken dialogue either; no narrated dialogue was allowed. It's harder than it seems, but I think I managed quite well. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ LS

Harry knew that no one understood, or approved. They didn’t say it, of course, because Harry would have argued until he passed out, but it was clear to see on their faces. It wasn’t that their objections would have been unreasonable; it was just that Harry had no desire to hear them. So they were left unsaid; dark, looming figures of unpleasantness casting shadows over Harry’s relationship with Severus Snape.

It had started simply enough. When the war was over and the dust had settled on Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, it had been discovered that Severus Snape was still alive, albeit barely. After a long recovery period – and the best specialists money could buy – Severus was as good as new, with a single exception: Nagini’s bite had destroyed his vocal cords beyond repair. Never again would Severus speak; never again would his sinful voice or scathing snark be heard. With all of the questions Harry still had, his heart broke just a little when he heard the news. But there was nothing to be done, and no use crying over it. It was what it was.

Harry wasn’t sure what had made Severus allow it, but Harry had somehow wound up helping him open an apothecary. It was what Severus had always wanted to do and Harry was happy to be his voice when it was required. There weren’t many ways to thank someone who seemed to find your very presence annoying and frustrating, but Harry tried his best. He cut through any red tape that cropped up. He cosigned everything that needed it. He presented a facade of bravado and confidence when vouching for Severus. And, to Harry’s surprise, it _worked_.

How Harry had wound up helping to brew potions, he would _never_ understand. But without sneering comments or biting insults or hateful words, he did just fine at following the directions in the books. His potions were always perfect, if not quite on the same better-than-anyone-else’s level as Severus’. They worked in silence that slowly went from awkward and tense, to slightly uncomfortable, to tolerable. And then, one day, Harry realized they had somehow slipped into _comfortable_ silence. He wasn’t sure how, because they never discussed anything in any way, but the air between them seemed clearer.

Harry could have talked, of course. He could have filled the room with inane chatter or pointless trivia or even singing, if he’d been in the mood. But it seemed wrong, somehow, to use words when he knew that Severus had none. So he was silent as well and they communicated with nothing more than looks and hand gestures, when they communicated at all. Harry was always surprised by how well they seemed to understand each other, but at the same time it warmed something inside of him that he hadn’t even realized was cold.

When things changed again, it was just as gradual. One day, Harry noticed Severus staring at his mouth as they ate lunch in companionable silence. Harry had swallowed hard and let his eyes dart away, not willing to question it though a small part of him wanted to. The same thing happened many times over several weeks, and Harry never once dared to question it. And then, one day, Harry had caught himself watching the graceful movements of Severus’ hands as he prepped and organized ingredients for a potion. He suddenly wondered what those hands would feel like on his skin and blushed a moment later.

Severus had looked up and caught him staring and Harry had glanced away, cheeks heated. When he’d let his eyes flick back to Severus a moment later, there was speculation on the older man’s face. Harry had bitten his lip and locked eyes – emerald to obsidian – with the other man.

It had been enough.

Severus had forgotten the potion – something Harry had never imagined him doing – and crossed the lab to Harry’s side. He had hauled the teen – for Harry was still only nineteen, though his twentieth birthday was quite close – up from his stool and kissed him. Harry’s head had spun and the whole world had tilted as Severus pressed him down onto the table he’d been sitting in front of. Potion ingredients were scattered and crushed and neither of them cared; not even a little bit. Nothing mattered to Harry save the taste of cool mint and darkness that accompanied Severus Snape’s tongue into his mouth. The dark, earthy scent of the older man filled Harry’s head. He was dizzy in moments, at which point he realized he’d forgotten how to breathe.

When he’d sucked in a sharp breath, and his swimming head cleared a little, he realized Severus’ hands were under his tee-shirt. One hand gripped Harry’s hip and the other was teasing maddening circles over the skin of Harry’s stomach. And though Harry often wondered what had possessed him in that moment – because it hadn’t been premeditated; not _really_ – he eagerly submitted.

And though neither man spoke a word, Harry and Severus seemed to understand each other just as well during sex as they did during their work-day. Severus seemed to know just where to touch, and Harry’s body responded with an eager innocence that fueled the older man’s desire. Harry, for his part, just let himself get swept away on the emotional high. It was intense, and powerful, and in the end Harry was left shaking and exhausted and a little bit blissed-out. Severus seemed shaken as well, but not to the same degree.

When he had recovered himself, Severus carried Harry into his office, sitting in a plush armchair with Harry curled on his lap, cradling the younger man tenderly until he recovered. Harry had never felt more loved than he did in those moments, or all of the ones that followed. Every time Severus kissed him, every time Severus was inside of him, every time Severus held him like he was something fragile and precious, it just reaffirmed for Harry why this was so right; why it was worth it.

And if it was strange to people that they had somehow gone from hating each other, to tolerating each other, to loving each other – all in complete silence – then that was _their_ problem, not Harry’s. 

The way Harry saw it, with as much history as there was between them, some things were probably better left unsaid, and some things there were no words for anyway, and some things...

Well, some things were louder in silence than when spoken.


End file.
